At Second Sight
by ciu-chan
Summary: Pada pandangan kedua, hatinya kembali direbut. Ia merasakan kehangatan aneh yang lembut. Membuatnya tidak dapat melawan. Membiarkan seluruh kesadarannya terenggut oleh pesona Akashi. AkaFuri. Crackfic.


**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning : Timeline sebelum Winter Cup. Alur agak berantakan.**

* * *

Detak jantung beraturan berubah menjadi detakan cepat. Menyadari tatapan lurus seseorang–sekitar kurang lebih lima meter–di depannya terarah tepat padanya. Tubuhnya terasa berat beberapa detik. Suhu malam hari cukup membuat napas pemuda berambut coklat ini sedikit tercekat. Tenggorokannya kering, hidungnya memerah. Tidak menyangka tubuhnya akan kedinginan meski sekarang musim panas. Ia hanya terbalutkan jaket wol tipis abu-abu.

Mata coklat miliknya bergerak-gerak liar. Mengamati sekeliling was-was. Menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri, siapa yang sedang pemuda asing itu pandang?

Kota Kyoto pada malam hari memang memukau. Bagaimana cahaya lembut sesekali terlihat dari deretan toko sederhana di sepanjang jalan. Aura mistis yang menyelimuti sekeliling kota. Suasana religius masih terendus tajam di sini. Peraturan kota memang tidak mengijinkan penduduk membuka toko hingga larut malam. Tidak seperti Tokyo.

Si pemuda hanya menahan diri untuk tidak berlari pergi ketika orang dihadapannya mendekati dirinya. Saat cahaya lampu jalan menyinari tubuh bagian atas orang itu, ia menyadari sesuatu. Orang itu kelihatan masih muda, kira-kira seumuran dengannya. Berambut merah mempesona, seakan jika kau menyentuhnya tiap helainya akan membakar kulitmu. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan aroma yang anehnya bisa pemuda coklat ini kenali. Aroma penuh nostalgia yang dirinya rindukan. Jujur, ia tak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Kedua mata coklatnya mengamati dengan pandangan baru melihatnya–tapi apa yang ia lihat sepertinya sesuatu yang telah ia ketahui dan sedikitnya masih membekas di ingatannya. Dan pemuda coklat ini amat menyukai apa yang ada di depannya.

Suara sepatu dan aspal yang beradu terdengar lembut dan hampir selamanya. Langkah pemuda berambut merah itu perlahan dan pasti. Seakan waktu berhenti untuk menunggu dirinya menyelesaikan langkahnya.

Detik itu, si pemuda coklat tidak dapat melihat matanya–tertutupi dengan helaian indah itu. Sampai tatapan tajam bertemu dengan pandangan takut-takut miliknya.

Ia sadar dirinya lebih pendek sedikit dari pemuda berambut merah di depannya, ketika ia menatap wajahnya serius. Sesaat si pemuda coklat hampir lupa bernapas. Nyaris jantungnya berhenti.

Senyum lembut tersungging di bibir pemuda merah itu. Disambut si pemuda coklat dengan anggukan ragu-ragu. "Selamat malam…" ucapnya mendesis.

Si pemuda dari Tokyo itu membalas dengan senyum simpul, "selamat malam."

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian malam-malam?" tanyanya dengan sedikit kerutan di dahi.

Si pemuda coklat menjawab, "hanya ingin mencari udara segar." Pemuda berambut merah itu meraih kedua tangan pemuda berambut coklat yang terasa kaku. Tangannya sedingin es, disapa manis oleh telapak tangan hangat besar, yang lembut mengenggam seluruh tangannya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu lagi.

"Fu-Furihata Kouki…" jawabnya tanpa ujung.

Dia menyeringai lembut, ekspresi yang anehnya terlihat menawan di wajahnya. Sesaat setelah merasakan napas hangat pemuda di hadapannya, Furihata menyadari betapa mengagumkan kedua mata berbeda warna tepat mengamatinya lurus di mata coklatnya.

"Nama yang indah. Masih sama, tentunya," ujarnya menyentuhkan hidungnya ke hidung memerah Furihata. Dunia terasa berputar aneh ketika pemuda itu mengucapkan namanya.

"Sekali lagi, perkenalkan. Aku Akashi Seijuurou," seulas senyum muncul.

Mendadak semuanya gelap, hanya terasa sentuhan lembut di bibir kering Furihata. Membuatnya basah dan lengket. Kedua matanya terasa berat, menutup dengan santai. Merasakan tekanan lembut di belahan bibirnya. Furihata membuka mulutnya. Kedua lidah milik mereka saling menyapa, merasakan, dan membalut satu sama lain. Menyampaikan rindu yang tidak ia kenali.

Furihata merasakan kehangatan aneh yang lembut. Membuatnya tidak dapat melawan. Membiarkan seluruh kesadarannya terenggut oleh pesona Akashi. "Aku seorang vampire. Count Vampire," bisiknya mendesis statis di ujung sana.

"Hmm… aroma yang amat kurindukan," air matanya mengalir bebas di pipi. Akashi menjilat jejak air mata itu. Mendekap erat Furihata.

"Kau milikku."

Ia hanya dapat menyadari satu hal. Hatinya telah menjadi milik sepenuhnya si pemuda berambut merah.


End file.
